


Old Habits

by Astronomic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomic/pseuds/Astronomic
Summary: You know what they say about old habits





	Old Habits

Percy let out a long breath and he sank into the couch cushions in his living room. The air in front of him still shimmered from the Iris-Message he’d just finished with Annabeth. She was in Argus’s car, en-route to Manhattan from Camp Half-Blood. Apparently she had a question she needed to ask him in person.  As the lingering rainbow of the IM faded in the air, Percy chewed his bottom lip absentmindedly. What could be so important that she couldn't ask him over IM? Or at least couldn’t wait until the next time she saw him? They were both pretty busy lately, Percy with school and his lifeguarding job at the pool centre, and Annabeth with her family business in Boston. But they'd made as much time as they could for each other, which was not as much as he wanted, but enough to get by. So when Annabeth had a proposal that absolutely could not wait, Percy knew it couldn’t be anything good.

And why would it be? They were magnets for trouble. Danger followed them as sure as the sun rose in the east. But lately…

Percy furrowed his brow as he stood from the couch and made his way over the the window. His eyes drifted over the familiar view, absorbing random details: the yellow fire hydrant on the curb, the black Maza parked in-between two grey Toyotas on the other side of the street, two  _ venti _ spirits picking up leaves and trash in a miniature cyclone on the pavement.

He pursed his lips at the uneventful view. Lately his life has been just that: uneventful. It’s been half a year since he saved the world, a few months since someone (cough, Apollo) had bothered him about a quest, and a few weeks since a monster had attacked him. And it had been nothing more than a sewer-lurking telekhine who’d emerged from a manhole. It was like the universe had finally exhausted its use for him.

Which was great. Really, it was exactly what he’d wanted, for the gods and monsters and  _ destiny _ to leave him the fuck alone. But it was… weird. Riptide wasn't in his pocket, it was sitting on his desk in his room, and had gone unused and untouched for at least two weeks, which had to be a record. It was fantastic that the need to use it hadn't arose but it was like he was missing a part of himself. Percy Jackson without Riptide was like the ocean without a tide; it just wasn’t right.

Percy shook his head and stepped away from the window. Now wasn't the time to get into the wrongness of being left alone. He and Annabeth were getting the break they wanted, and now his beautiful girlfriend was rushing over here and whatever plan she had he didn't really care because he missed her terribly and needed to gaze into her beautiful eyes and kiss her beautiful lips.

-

An hour later and the buzz from the doorman came with the news that Annabeth was here. Percy waited impatiently in the hallway outside his front door, eyes glued to the elevator doors down the hall. His heart leapt when the elevator  _ dinged _ , and a smile took over his face when Annabeth stepped out. Her grey eyes found him immediately, and she gave him that half-laugh half-smile whenever (she thought) he acted like a dork - which was often.

That didn't stop her from bounding into his outstretched arms however, and pushing up on her tippy-toes to meet his lips for a kiss. Her fingers rooted themselves in the back of his hair, and his arms settled around the curve of her waist. Percy leaned against the wall and Annabeth pressed against his chest. And yeah, maybe they were half-making out in the hallway, but it was empty and this kiss was long overdue.

It was Annabeth who finally broke the kiss, pulling back just far enough to meet his eyes. “Hi,” she said quietly.

Percy’s heart caught in his throat, “Hi.”

Annabeth’s eyes were always his kryptonite. The eyes people were most often subject to was her steely glare or cold analytical gaze. But in moments like this, her eyes softened with adoration, a look reserved just for him, and it never failed to take his breath away.

“I think we should head in now before Mrs. Berkeley comes out and hits us with her cane.” Percy had no idea why he said that, but it effectively killed the mood. 

Annabeth snorted and stepped back, drawing her arms from around his neck, “No, we wouldn't want that.”

Percy cursed himself as Annabeth stepped around him and into the open door to the Jackson apartment. She dropped her bag by the door and shed her jacket and shoes with habitual familiarity. Annabeth had visited this apartment so many times it was almost like a second home. Percy followed her to the couch where he had been lounging and watched as she folded one leg underneath herself as he sat down. He flopped on the couch beside Annabeth, head turned to see her face.

“So,” she started, reaching over to brush a lock of hair from his face, “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” he shrugged. Percy leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

“School’s going well?”

“Yeah.”

“Job?”

“Saved two kids from drowning on Sunday.”

“Always the hero.” Percy could hear the smile in her voice. “Speaking of  _ hero _ , how’s that aspect going?”

Interesting she asked that, as he’d been contemplating the very subject while waiting for her. “Good actually. No one’s been bothering me, monsters hardly attack anymore.” The ocean’s son shrugged. “They're finally leaving me alone. You?”

“Same actually. Aside from giving some advice and training at camp, nothing’s bothered me. My cousin is having a tough time, though.”

Annabeth had told him about her cousin, the child of a Norse god, Frey, who’d been on a quest to save the world.

“I feel bad for him.”

“Yeah it’s not easy.”

“But at least it’s not us, right?” Percy smiled, “We’re passed that now, our lives are finally mundane and relaxing.”

In his peripherals, Annabeth nodded. “Mundane and relaxing.”

“Life is good, you know?” Percy continued, “Monsters aren't attacking, and the fate of the world is in someone else’s hands. What more could I ask for?”

There was a beat of silence.

“You wanna go save the world again?” Annabeth asked.

“Gods yes.”

 

Sure life was relaxing, but relaxing was boring and old habits die hard.


End file.
